It's the Half-Blood Life
by fangirllover101
Summary: the story is on wait because 1) i dont mostly update and 2) i have major writers block. ok... ok then... still rated T because im too lazy too change it. And also becaus ei dont really know what to rate this story so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, ok this is a fanfic about well my own characterand her relationship with Nico, but it it isn't a just Nico story, its also with all the Camp Half-Blood demigods that we know and love.**

**Anyways the summary is that I have two made up characters that belong to me and then we have Rick Riordan's characters that belong to him. Ok, okay lets get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: if I were Rick then I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing about the Percy Jackson books when he can publish whatever he wants about Percy Jackson.**

Alex (girl) P.O.V

Ugh, it's the first day of school and instead of being at Camp Half-Blood like I wanted to, Chiron had sent me to the mortal world can you believe it. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now I guess. Anyway as I was walking into school I spotted my best friend since , well, like, FOREVER. Let me tell you about him, yeah I said him.

His name is Danny Eaton, he is fifteen , like me, and he is on the boys basketball team and has straight A's and has ADHD and dyslexia and is the most popular, most handsome guy in the school or so I've heard. Anyaway back to the present, as I was Walking into the building of Eastwood High, he tackeld me with a big bear hug and started fiering questions

"Oh my god(**sorry he's a mortal so…)** where did you go over the summer?"

"Are you okay, I was so worried about you, cause when I went to your house your mom said you weren't there and I was so worried something might've happened to you! Where did you go?!"

"Oh I went to…..this.. um… summer camp…. Yeah, a , uh, summer camp." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie. I learned a thing or two from the Stolls. But I also learned to be qiuet and secretive from Nico. Oh Nico, his dark eyes and pale skin and he acts like he doesn't have a soft side but I know better… what I didn't realize is that Danny was still talking to me.

"So, will you….."

"Will you what….."

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Um…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**_YES ITS SHORT, IM SORRY, ILL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME, UM, PLEASE REVIEW, NO HURTFUL COMMENTS,ILL UPDATE EVRY MONDAY OR SOONER IF I HAVE TIME, WITH ATLEAST 2-3 CHAPTERS EACH DAY I UPDATE WHICH WILL BE OFTEN._**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, this is where our other demigod friends come in. ok, okay lets get started**

**Disclaimer: if I were Rick then I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing about the Percy Jackson books when he can publish whatever he wants about Percy Jackson.**

_previously_

_"um..."_

_ Now, _

Alex's P.O.V

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I used to have a crush on him before I found that I'm a demigod and met a cute guy that I now have very strong feelings for. But now I had said yes to Danny. Oh gods what am I going to do.

"Great! For a moment there I thought you were going to say no." He replied. Now that I notice he looks sooo much like Nico, could he be...No, it couldn't be posible. Could it? We headed toward the biulding to start the day, to start the year, and I was his girlfriend.

~look ima very interesting line bereak adkygauyhgruawfjs~

"Hey, do you need a ride?"Danny asked  
"um...yeah" I answered.  
"Cool, come on let's go" I followed him to his car  
"Hey... um... Danny can I stay with you and your parents, cause my mom is on one of her trips... so can I?"  
"Yeah, sure, anything for you Ally."  
"Oh My Gods thank you so much you're a lifesaver, but don't ever call me Ally because my name is Alex and you know how I hate nicknames!" _Except for when Nico calls me Ally,_ I thought but I didn't dare say it out loud. We drove to his house in silence. When we got there we started playing video games and eating snacks.

~~~~~~~ Very intresting time lapse~~~~~~~~~~

I was to sleep in Danny's room and on his bed with him next to me( yeah, his mother trusts us this much) like when we were younger.  
As we were getting ready for bed a hellhound crashed through the bedroom window, but the funny thing is that it wasn't looking at me it was looking at...Danny?  
I took out WaterGlide( which was in hair pin form) and quickly slashed the monster in half and gold dust covered us.  
"What the hell was that thing!?"Danny screamed/ asked.  
"A hellhoun"d." I answered while looking for a drachma. I went into the bathroom and IM'ed Percy  
"Hey Little sis, what's up"  
"A hellhound thats what"  
"What! It's your first day in the mortal world and a monster has already attacked. Even my luck isn't that bad!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but that's the thing, the hellound wasn't looking at me it was looking at Danny. Danny also looks a lot like Nico!"  
Percy sighed...  
"Alright, bring him to camp... how about tomorrow morning..Cause it's pretty late and you and I both need our ya tomorrow morning lil sis."  
"See ya tomorrow." Percy broke the connection  
I went back into the room.  
"So Danny...How much do you know about Greek Mythology " as soon as i said that it started thundering  
"Oh shut up. Keep thundering and I'll call you King Dramatic *_cue more thundering*_ WHAT! Even dad says it's true.. oh whatever you're impossible!"Throughout the whole conversation i had with King dramatic, Danny had a confused face.  
"Anyway, as i was saying, the greek gods still exist, they still have kids with mortals, my dad if you're wondering is Poseidon god of the seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. AND the most awesomest and coolest( as well as Apollo) and the most caring godly parent out of the gods."*_cue more thundering and Alex rolling her eyes*  
_It takes Danny a few minutes to process evrything that i just said.  
"So you're saying, that the gods are real and that im a child of one of them?.?.?."  
"Yeah pretty much, and there's a camp for kids like us, well, actually two camps. Camp Half-Blood is the greek demigod 's were I live, I'm Greek. Then there's Camp Jupiter the roman demigod if you're wondering you are Greek, well, that's what i think since you look a lot like a son of Hades. But don't worry, it's not wrong for us to date since the gods don't have get some sleep because tomorrow, we're going to Camp HB."  
He nodded and I went to look for his mom but i couldn't find her. Oh, well.


End file.
